Romeo Conbolt: el angel de Fairy Tail
by DanTra12
Summary: Poco después del incidente de Tenrou, Romeo Conbolt un niño de 7 años cambiara el futuro de su gremio gracias a un accidente que lo convertirá en algo que no se ha visto en miles de años: un Angel Slayer. Elementos de Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fanfic. Francamente llevo un tiempo pensando en escribir uno pero no me atrevía. Os advierto no soy muy bueno con la creación de OC o a la hora de describir el vestuario de un personaje así que usare a personajes de otros animes para esa función y también usare habilidades y poderes aunque cambiándolas un poco para ajustarse más a la magia.**

 **Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.**

 **Clasificación: no estoy muy seguro pero diré +12 años por violencia y probablemente en el futuro lenguaje obsceno.**

`` **Así** ´´: **criatura hablando**

`` ** _Así_** ´´ **: criatura pensando**

``Así´´ **: humano hablando**

``Así´´ **: humano pensando**

`` **Así** ´´ **: hechizos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Fairy Tail ni los personajes de otras series que aparecen aquí son de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 1: Encuentro

Romeo se estremeció por el frío, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, ¿como acabo así? Simple, tras la muerte de todos los participantes de los exámenes para ascender a mago de Clase S Fairy Tail callo en picado, en apenas unas semanas la mayoría de los miembros se habían ido lo que combinado al repentino cargo económico que se le dio al gremio lo llevo a la bancarrota. La razón es que el antiguo maestro Makarov usaba su posición como en el Consejo Mágico como Mago Santo para librar al gremio de la mayor parte de los gastos que provocaba su naturaleza destructiva pero al morir este se le paso al gremio toda esa factura acumulada mas unos enormes intereses por el tiempo que se tardo en pagar.

Ante esto el nuevo maestro, Macao, que fue elegido por ser quién llevaba mas tiempo en el gremio, se vio obligado a pedir un préstamo al otro gremio de Magnolia, Twilight Ogre (que estaba progresando rápidamente gracias a la difícil situación de Fairy Tail) aunque eso no pudo evitar que el edificio principal fuera embargado y los pocos miembros que permanecían en Fairy Tail se mudaran a su antigua taberna, por no mencionar los abusivos intereses de dicho préstamo. Cuando los magos de Twilight Ogre llegaron para exigir su pago rompieron todo en la taberna y golpearon a varios de sus miembros. Ante esto Romeo quiso inducir a su padre a que lucharan contra ellos pues a su edad no entendía que ese era un tema mucho mas complicado y no podía arreglarse solo devolviendo los golpes. Esto llevo a una fuerte discusión entre padre e hijo en la que Romeo acabo llamando cobarde a su padre y salió corriendo al bosque.

Una vez en ese bosque lloro por todo, la muerte de sus amigos, la humillación de su gremio... Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era de noche pensó en volver a casa pero había un problema, no recordaba el camino, tenía tanta prisa por alejarse de todo que ni vio por donde iba, cogió un camino al azar y lo siguió. Ese camino no llevo a ninguna parte y empezando a asustarse cambió de dirección. Una vez mas no llego a ningún sitio de hecho se sintió aun mas perdido. Esta vez corriendo cogió otra dirección hasta que un sonido lo paró en seco, era el de una rama rompiéndose, se giró y vio a un enorme vulcan negro y azul que parecía hambriento. Intento correr pero el vulcan le dio un fuerte golpe que lo estrelló contra un árbol y le hizo escupir sangre, se acercó a el listo para acabar el trabajo pero una explosión de llamas le atravesó en pecho y lo hizo caer al suelo muerto. Lo ultimo que vio Romeo antes de desmayarse fue la silueta de un hombre que le dijo:

`` **Parece que has tenido un mal día ¿no?** ´´

Luego de eso todo se volvió negro.

 **Y aquí acaba el primer capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado y espero oír vuestras críticas. Recordad que soy nuevo en esto así que si dichas críticas son constructivas os los agradecería mucho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero agradecer a Vemtuz por el fav.**

 **Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.**

`` **Así** ´´ **: criatura hablando**

`` ** _Así_** ´´ **: criatura pensando**

``Así´´ **: humano hablando**

`` _Así_ ´´ **: humano pensando**

`` **Así** ´´ **: hechizos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Fairy Tail ni los personajes de otras series que aperecen aquí son de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 2: Charla

Romeo se despertó en una cama pensando que todo era un sueño pero cuando no reconoció la habitación en la que estaba se levanto de golpe del susto. Solo para caer justo después por el dolor que aun sentía. Se fijo mejor y noto que tenia vendas en el rostro y la cabeza.

``¿ **Al fin despierto?** ´´ al instante reconoció esa voz.

Se giro y vio a un hombre alto con una cuidada barba que parece tener unos cuarenta años. Sus ojos son violetas con el pelo negro salvo en la parte de delante donde es rubio. Lleva un kimono grisáceo con bordes blancos (pensad en Azazel del anime Highschool DXD en su primera aparición).

``¡¿Quien eres tu y donde estoy?!´´ grito Romeo asustado.

`` **Soy Azazel y estas en la habitación de un hotel. ¿Y tu eres?** ´´ respondió con una calma casi absurda.

``Ro-Romeo Conbolt.´´ contesto todavía un poco asustado.

`` **Encantado Romeo. ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?** ´´ pregunto.

``Recuerdo que un vulcan me ataco, luego un montón de fuego y después nada.´´

`` **Ese fuego era yo, te desmayaste luego de que matara al vulcan y te traje a mi habitación de hotel para curarte.** ´´

``¡¿En serio tu hiciste eso?!´´ pregunto sorprendido. No había visto un fuego tan poderoso nunca, ni siquiera el de Natsu. Se entristeció un poco al pensar en ese nombre cosa que Azazel noto al instante.

`` **¿Te preocupa algo?** ´´ dijo ligeramente preocupado.

``Nada solo recordé a un viejo amigo que se fue.´´ contesto triste.

``¿ **Que le sucedió?** ´´ En un principio Romeo parecía reacio a responder así que Azazel se acerco, se sentó en la cama y le dijo. `` **Cree me a veces te sientes mejor cuando hablas de ello con alguien.** ´´

Romeo lo miro fijamente durante unos minutos antes de suspirar y decir ``¿Has oído hablar de esa isla que fue atacada por Acnologia mientras un gremio realizaba sus exámenes de Clase S?´´ pregunto para recibir un asentimiento de Azazel quien ya se hacia una idea de a donde iba esto. ``Pues el estaba allí.´´

`` **¿Quien era tu amigo?** ´´ Pregunto tras una breve pausa.

``Natsu Dragneel. El era un autentico modelo a seguir para mi.´´ Al oír este nombre Azazel se sorprendió.

`` **¿El famoso Salamander?** ´´ Pregunto para que Romeo asintiera en respuesta. `` _ **El hijo de Igneel, he oído que iba corriendo a cualquier lugar donde fuera visto un dragón, si hubiera sabido la verdad**_ ´´ Pensó el después de todo Igneel y el eran viejos conocidos que llegaron a luchar en un par de ocasiones.`` **Pero eso no es todo ¿cierto?** ´´

Romeo negó con la cabeza y sintió que iba a llorar ``Desde que ellos se fueron toda ha ido de mal en peor ahora todos se ríen de nosotros por ser débiles y mi padre tenido que pedir prestado dinero a otro gremio para poder mantenerlo abierto´´ el ya estaba llorando por completo ``y cuando vinieron pidiendo su dinero de vuelta golpearon a muchos de los del gremio y lo rompieron todo. Lo único que el cobarde de mi padre hizo fue quedarse mirando´´

`` **Veras Romeo aun eres muy joven para entenderlo pero en la vida rara vez basta con devolver los golpes para solucionar un problema, podríais haberos defendido si pero ¿habría hecho eso desaparecer la deuda o devolver a tus amigos? Solo habríais conseguido que ellos aumentaran los intereses de la deuda y dejaros en una situación todavía peor.** ´´ Dijo solo para que Romeo lo fulminara con la mirada.

``¡Ya estoy harto de que todos digan lo mismo! ¡Siempre dicen que no logro entender la cosas porque soy demasiado pequeño! ¡Se perfectamente que si fuéramos mas fuertes no necesitaríamos pedir dinero a nadie!´´ Grito totalmente enfadado aun así Azazel ni se inmuto por el arrebato del niño.

`` **Con que quieres ser mas fuerte ¿no?** ´´ Romeo asintió en respuesta.`` **Entonces mi oferta seguro que te interesa.** ´´

``¿Que oferta?´´ Pregunto bastante confundido.

`` **La de ser entrenado por mi y convertirte en el Angel Slayer de fuego.** ´´ Respondió con simpleza pero solo logro confundir aun mas al niño.

``¿Angel Slayer? Es decir ¿Alguien que mata ángeles? ¿Como me podrías enseñar tu algo así?´´

`` **Muy simple.** ´´ Contesto para que luego la temperatura de la habitación comenzara a aumentar y seis pares de alas hechas de fuego brotaran de la espalda de Azazel haciendo que Romeo se sorprendiera por completo. `` **Permite que me presente de nuevo. Soy Azazel el ángel de fuego y antiguo gobernador de los ángeles.** ´´

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Recordad que vuestras criticas son mas que bienvenidas, sobretodo si son criticas constructivas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero agradecer a el termintor dessinator 069 por el fav y por seguir la historia. Tambien quiero agradecer a Vemtuz por el comentario, me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo y, en respuesta a tu pregunta: no, Romeo no sera un pervertido por la influencia de Azazel. En ocasiones tendrá pensamientos pervertidos pero eso es solo por las hormonas típicas de la adolescencia.**

 **Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.**

`` **Así** ´´ **: criatura hablando**

`` ** _Así_** ´´ **: criatura pensando**

``Así´´ **: humano hablando**

`` _Así_ ´´ **: humano pensando**

`` **Así** ´´ **: hechizos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Fairy Tail ni los personajes de otras series que aperecen aquí son de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 3: Explicaciones

Romeo estaba caminando por la ciudad junto a Azazel quien en ese momento llevaba puesta un gabardina color café que tenia sujeta con dos cinturones y dejaba abierta mostrando su pecho, unos pantalones oscuros y botas negras (la ropa que suele llevar en el anime). Los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el hotel aun perduraban.

 **Flashback**

Romeo no sabia que decir ni hacer, el hombre que lo salvo había resultado ser un ángel y por si fuera poco le había hecho la oferta de ser entrenado por el. Azazel encontró algo divertida la expresión sorprendida del niño.

`` **Entonces ¿que dices?** ´´ Pregunto para hacerlo salir de su trance.

``¿Q-Q-Que quieres decir con eso de que eres u-un ángel?´´ Pregunto mas que sorprendido.

`` **Pues eso mismo ¿o es que no ves mis alas?** ´´ Dijo al tiempo que las movía ligeramente como para dar énfasis a su pregunta.

``Pero los ángeles no existen, son solo un mito.´´ Contesto Romeo.

`` **Mucha gente también considera a los dragones un mito y aun así se siguen encontrando personas que afirman haber sido criadas por uno.** ´´ Contesto calmadamente.

``Pero nunca había oído hablar de la magia de Angel Slayer.´´

`` **Eso es porque no ha habido ninguno en miles de años.** ´´

Romeo no supo bien que decir, eran demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. Primero esta a punto de morir devorado, luego es salvado por un extraños hombre, dicho hombre resulta ser un ángel o eso afirma y encima le propone entrenarle para poder usar su magia.

`` **Bueno ¿que dices?** ´´

Romeo lo reflexiono un momento ya mas calmado y dijo ``Si acepto la oferta ¿me haré fuerte?´´

`` **Eso no puedo decírtelo ya que incluso la magia mas poderosa no sirve de nada en manos de un inútil. Pero podría jurar que tu tienes un gran potencial.** ´´

Eso le dio a Romeo algo en que pensar, si se hacia fuerte podría devolver a Fairy Tail a su antigua gloria y su padre no tendría que arrastrarse mas ante Twilight Ogre.

``De acuerdo, acepto, pero deberíamos decirle esto a mi padre.´´

`` **Supongo que tiene sentido.** ´´

 **Fin Flashback**

Y ahora estaban allí por las calles de Magnolia de camino al gremio. Aun se preguntaba como iba a explicar todo eso a su padre si es no le dio un infarto porque su hijo estuvo desaparecido toda la noche y la mañana (ahora mismo era por la tarde).

Al llegar al gremio vieron un gran revuelo, mas grande incluso que el había antes de la muerte del equipo Tenrou. Macao y Wakaba miraban un mapa y discutían probablemente sobre que lugar no habían revisado todavía pero todo se calmo en cuanto Romeo entro por la puerta. Macao corrió llorando para abrazar a su hijo y todos los del gremio fueron para asegurarse que estaba bien estaban tan concentrados en el que ni siquiera notaron a Azazel quien miraba todo en silencio.

Cuando notaron los vendajes de Romeo y a Azazel quien lo acompaño todos se prepararon para atacarlo aunque Romeo se interpuso y les contó lo sucedido en el bosque la noche anterior. Luego de eso Macao se disculpo y le dio las gracias mas veces de las que ninguno de los presentes pudo contar.

`` **No importa supongo que es normal que un padre tema por la seguridad de su hijo, así que, por favor dejalo ya.** ´´ Dijo ya incomodo por la actitud de Macao.

Macao después le dijo a Jet que fuera corriendo a traer a Porlyusica para revisar mejor las heridas de Romeo y este obedeció. Mientras tanto Macao invito a una copa a Azazel para agradecerle su ayuda. Romeo miro todo esto esperando a que Azazel diera la noticia.

`` **Te llamabas Macao ¿cierto?** ´´ Pregunto para recibir un asentimiento de Macao. `` **Veras el motivo por el que he venido hasta aquí no ha sido solo acompañar a Romeo sino también para hacerte una propuesta.** ´´ Dijo para gran confusión de Macao y Wakaba quien estaba bebiendo con ellos.

``¿Propuesta?´´ Dijo confundido.

`` **La de entrenar a Romeo y convertirle en un Angel Slayer.** ´´

``¿Como podrías hacer tu eso?´´ Dijo todavía mas confundido.

`` _ **Creo que esto lo he vivido antes.**_ ´´ Pensó al recordar su anterior conversación con Romeo. `` **Veras, yo soy Azazel el ángel de fuego.** ´´ Dijo y de nuevo dejo brotar sus alas para enorme sorpresa de todos excepto Romeo quien al haberlas visto antes no se impresiono tanto. `` _ **Definitivamente esto lo he vivido.**_ ´´

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Recordad que vuestras criticas son mas que bienvenidas, sobretodo si son criticas constructivas. También podéis hacer preguntas si tenéis alguna duda y yo os las contestare.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero agradecer a Iket45 por seguir la historia. Y ahora para responder a los comentarios:**

 **Vemtuz** **: yo tambien pienso que son un poco cortos. Este es como los otros pero se debe a que ya lo tenia escrito, pero tranquilo de ahora en adelante los capitulos seran bastante mas largos.**

 **Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.**

`` **Así** ´´ **: criatura hablando**

`` ** _Así_** ´´ **: criatura pensando**

``Así´´ **: humano hablando**

`` _Así_ ´´ **: humano pensando**

`` **Así** ´´ **: hechizos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Fairy Tail ni los personajes de otras series que aperecen aquí son de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 4: Acuerdo

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se oía el sonido que emitían las llameantes alas de Azazel.

``A-Angel pero eso es imposible-´´ Empezó a decir Macao pero Azazel lo corto.

`` **Si estas a punto de decirme que los ángeles son solo un mito te diré lo mismo que le dije a tu hijo: muchos consideran a los dragones un mito pero hay personas que aseguran haber sido criadas por uno.** ´´ Dijo el y noto como todos se entristecieron ligeramente ante la ultima parte de su frase.

``Supongo que visto así no tampoco es una locura.´´ Dijo Alzack que estaba junto a su esposa embarazada (ambos se casaron dos meses después del incidente Tenrou y Bisca esta de cuatro meses). Se interpuso entre ella y Azazel en cuanto este saco sus alas.

``¿P-Pero porque Romeo?.´´ Pregunto Macao.

`` **Si soy sincero no tenia ningún interés de hacerlo la primera vez que lo vi pero hay algo en el que me hace pensar que, con el entrenamiento adecuado podría ser un mago extraordinario.** ´´ Dijo el sorprendiendo a Macao pero no tanto como a Romeo.

``¿Que tipo de entrenamiento seria?´´ Tomo la palabra Wakaba viendo como su viejo amigo aun no se había recuperado del todo de la impresión.

`` **Había pensado en llevármelo de viaje para entrenarlo en el bosque.** ´´ Dijo Azazel haciendo desaparecer sus alas pues no quería acabar quemando accidentalmente el edificio.

``¡¿El bosque?! ¡Pero es solo un niño!´´ Protesto Macao.

`` **Tranquilo yo cuidare de el y lo traeré de vuelta de vez en cuando para que puedas verlo.** ´´ Dijo tranquilamente.

`` _No creo que sea una buena idea dejar a Romeo solo con este extraño._ ´´ Dijo Warren a través de su telepatía.

`` _ **Solo dejame decirte una cosa, si quisiera hacerle daño a Romeo ¿Que sentido tiene salvarlo, curarlo y después traerlo hasta aquí?**_ ´´ Sono la voz de Azazel en sus cabezas sorprendiendo a todos.

``¿P-Pero como has-?´´ Pregunto Warren anonadado.

`` **Tu telepatía es impresionante para un humano pero no puede superar a la telepatía de un ángel.** ´´ Respondió simplemente.

``Esto es muy repentino. ¿Dejame pensarlo mejor de acuerdo?´´ Dijo Macao no queriendo tomar una decisión tan importante de forma precipitada.

Justo en ese entonces irrumpió Jet en la puerta con Porlyusica a cuestas quien no lucia en absoluto contenta. El vio la expresión de todos y a Azazel y dijo:

``¿Me he perdido algo? Y, por cierto ¿Quien es el?´´ Dijo señalando a Azazel tras dejar a la asesora medico en el suelo.

Luego siguió una explicación en la que Jet también estuvo sorprendido. Después cada uno se fue a su casa para intentar dormir tras el que fue sin duda el día mas extraño y lleno de emociones que ese gremio y sus miembros habían vivido en meses. Quien no pudo dormir fue Macao que estuvo reflexionando durante toda la noche hasta que tomo una decisión.

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Recordad que vuestras criticas son mas que bienvenidas, sobretodo si son criticas constructivas. También podéis hacer preguntas si tenéis alguna duda y yo os las contestare.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí estoy con un capitulo mas largo tal y como prometí.**

 **Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.**

`` **Así** ´´ **: criatura hablando**

`` ** _Así_** ´´ **: criatura pensando**

``Así´´ **: humano hablando**

`` _Así_ ´´ **: humano pensando**

`` **Así** ´´ **: hechizos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Fairy Tail ni los personajes de otras series que aperecen aquí son de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 5: Despedida y lecciones

A la mañana siguiente todos se fueron temprano al gremio, mucho mas temprano de lo habitual pues querían ver que sucedería con todo el asunto del ángel y el entrenamiento.

Azazel entro por la puerta esperando la respuesta de Macao. Lo encontró sentado con una mirada seria en su rostro aunque eso no disimulo que su aspecto dijera claramente como no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

`` **Entonces ¿has tomado tu decisión?** ´´ Pregunto curioso.

``Antes de nada quiero saber una cosa ¿Que quieres hacer tu Romeo?´´ Pregunto Macao para sorpresa de su hijo que ya tenia menos vendajes (Porlyusica dijo que Azazel hizo un buen trabajo curándole y solo necesitaría algo de reposo).

``Yo, quiero hacer que el gremio vuelva a como era antes y haré lo que sea necesario para hacerlo.´´ Respondió con determinación.

Macao se sorprendió por su respuesta pero su expresión no lo mostró. Miro fijamente a Azazel. ``¿Tengo tu palabra de que estará a salvo?´´

`` **Te juro que no le pasara nada y como dije ayer lo traeré cada poco tiempo para que puedas verlo.** ´´

``Entonces tienes mi permiso para enseñar a Romeo.´´ Dijo sorprendiendo a algunos.

``¿De verdad vas a permitirlo?´´ Pregunto Max.

``Creo que Romeo tiene mucho que decir en esto y si el quiere y Azazel me garantiza que estará a salvo no veo problema alguno.´´

`` **Perfecto.** ´´ Dijo Azazel antes de que nadie mas pudiera objetar. `` **Mañana vendré a buscarte, aprovecha el día de hoy para preparar todo lo que necesites para el viaje.** ´´ Dijo comenzando a salir del edificio. `` **Por cierto, que esto no salga de este gremio.** ´´ Dijo serio para confusión de todos.

``¿Y eso por que?´´ Pregunto Macao.

`` **Imaginad el revuelo que habría si se descubre que un ángel, además de pasearse libremente por todo Fiore también ha decidido enseñar su magia a un niño.** ´´

``Es cierto. Habría un lío tremendo.´´ Dijo Jet tras pensarlo un momento. Sin duda la idea de que una criatura tan poderosa pueda andar por hay sin que nadie lo note aterraría a muchos y con lo de Acnologia aun presente, la histeria colectiva seria inmensa.

`` **Evidentemente las habilidades de Romeo se harán publicas y al ser el primer Angel Slayer del que se tiene constancia la noticia se extenderá como un reguero de pólvora, por eso, tal vez sea mejor esperar a que Romeo este listo para dejar que el mundo lo conozca.** ´´ Tras decir esto Azazel se fue.

Después de el se fueron Macao y Romeo quienes prepararon las cosas para el viaje ropa, comida, agua...

 **Al día siguiente**

Azazel llego al gremio y se encontró a todos despidiendo a Romeo entre lágrimas en una escena que el encontró exagerada. `` _ **No estaremos fuera mas de uno o dos meses asi que tampoco hace falta montar una escena.**_ ´´ Pensó con una gota estilo anime en la sien.

`` **¿Estas listo?** ´´ Pregunto para recibir un asentimiento decidido de Romeo. `` **Entonces vamos.** ´´

Romeo y Azazel partieron con todos los del gremio gritándoles que tuvieran un buen viaje. Tomaron un tren hasta Crocus lo que extraño a Romeo.

``Pensé que dijiste que entrenaríamos en el bosque.´´

`` **Eso solo fue una pequeña mentira que dije a tu padre, entrenaremos en un sitio mas seguro y privado que un bosque pero habría sido muy largo y complicado de explicar en ese momento.** ´´ Respondió calmadamente.

Entraron a una posada y pagaron una habitación. Una vez dentro Romeo empezó a extrañarse todavía mas.

``¿Donde se supone que vamos a entrenar?´´

`` **Te lo enseñare.** ´´

Entonces Azazel cogió de su bolsa un extraño libro. Era negro, de tamaño medio y tenia en la cubierta un gravado de dos alas rojas cruzadas, en el centro de un circulo que parecía ser un circulo mágico muy complejo. Cogió el libro lo puso en el suelo y puso la palma de su mano sobre el gravado, murmuro unas palabras y el grabado comenzó a brillar haciendo retroceder a Romeo de la impresión pero no se compara a cuando el libro comenzó a levitar en el aire y proyecto un circulo mágico que gira constantemente como un vórtice.

`` **¿A que esperas? Vamos, entra.** ´´ Dijo Azazel mientras entraba en ese portal.

Romeo dudo un poco pero reuniendo algo de valor se adentro en el portal sola para sentir que empezaba a caer y al instante una mano lo cogiera del cuello de la camisa. Miro sobre su hombro y vio que Azazel había evitado que rodara por unas largas escaleras. Luego miro a su alrededor y no lo creía.

Todo era azul, como si estuviera en cielo, pero había varias islas flotantes que parecían ruinas. La isla en la que estaba, la de mayor tamaño al parecer, es como un coliseo ruinoso partido en dos y hecho con rocas blancas.

`` **¿Que te parece?** ´´ Azazel parecía divertirse con la expresión de Romeo.

``¿Q-Que es este sitio?´´

`` **Yo lo llamo limbo. Es como una habitación de entrenamiento que los ángeles creamos hace miles de años para resolver disputas entre nosotros sin tener que preocuparnos por los daños colaterales, aunque después empezó a usarse para adiestrar en el a los Angel Slayer.** ´´ Dicho esto dejo a Romeo en el suelo y cogió el mismo libro `` **Esto no es un libro aunque lo parezca, es como un panel de control para cambiar el aspecto de este sitio.** ´´ abrió el libro por una pagina en blanco para arrastrar los dedos sobre ella y presionar como si tecleara en un teclado invisible. Entonces por toda el suelo aparecieron unos extraños códigos (como las runas mágicas pero de color blanco) que parpadearon para tomar otra forma y se reorganizaron para formar un paisaje montañoso `` **Con las paginas en blanco puedes crear un escenario a tu elección, pero si coges una pagina escrita** ´´ abrió el libro por otra pagina, una escrita donde dio un suave golpe en el centro para que después todo se volviera a reestructurar formando un bosque tropical en esta ocasión `` **accedes a un escenario que hubieras preparado de antemano y por si no fuera suficiente también puedes programar enemigos.** ´´ Dicho esto volvió a teclear en la hoja y unos códigos aparecieron en el aire que se organizaron formando a cinco hombres lagarto con armaduras y armas.

Todo lo que Romeo pudo hacer fue quedarse boquiabierto por todo lo que veía.

`` **¿Listo para tu entrenamiento?** ´´ Romeo solo pudo asentir aun en su sorpresa. `` **Pues empecemos.** ´´

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Recordad que vuestras criticas son mas que bienvenidas, sobretodo si son criticas constructivas. También podéis hacer preguntas si tenéis alguna duda y yo os las contestare.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Respuesta a vuestras preguntas:**

 **Vemtuz** **: Romeo no usara armas, en principio pense en hacerlo pero creo que eso ya seria chetarlo un poco.**

 **Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.**

`` **Así** ´´ **: criatura hablando**

`` ** _Así_** ´´ **: criatura pensando**

``Así´´ **: humano hablando**

`` _Así_ ´´ **: humano pensando**

`` **Así** ´´ **: hechizos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Fairy Tail ni los personajes de otras series que aperecen aquí son de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 6: Entrenamiento y preguntas

Azazel y Romeo estaban en el limbo en la isla inicial donde aterrizaron. Azazel estaba de pie con una pizarra que programó y Romeo estaba sentado en los asientos de ese extraño coliseo en una escena que parecía sacada de un colegio. Azazel consideró que lo mejor era explicarle desde un pricipio en que consistía la magia de Angel Slayer.

`` **La magia de Angel Slayer es, como su nombre indica, una magia que resulta muy efectiva contra los ángeles. Como con otras magias de tipo slayer el ususario puede comer aquel elemento que domine para recuperar energía. La magia de Angel Slayer es más poderosa que la de Dragon Slayer y comparable a la de God Slayer, lo que significa que un Angel Slayer puede comer la magia de un Dragon Slayer si es del mismo elemento pero no al revés y tambien que un Angel Slayer no puede comer la magia de un God Slayer pero al revés si, tambien es contraria a la de Devil Slayer lo que significa que uno no puede comer la magia del otro independientemente del elemento.** ´´ Explico Azazel.

``Una pregunta. Dijiste que no ha habido ningun Angel Slayer en miles de años ¿como es eso?´´ Preguntó recordando la conversación que tuvieron en el hotel cuando se conocieron.

`` **Eso es simple. Hace 10.000 años un pequeño grupo de ángeles se revelo y fue al mundo humano donde sembraron el caos. Una de nuestras leyes nos prohibe rotundamente luchar entre nosotros en el mundo humano, por eso no pudimos ir por ellos pero en ningun sitio decia que no podiamos dar a los humanos las herramientas necesarias para defenderse. El plan funcionó ya que en algunos años los pocos reveldes fueron liquidados y como entonces ya no era necesaria la existencia de los Angel Slayer dejemos de enseñar esa magia y con el tiempo los humanos olvidaron que existia siquiera.** ´´

``¿Mundo humano? ¿Donde viven los angeles?´´

`` **Nuestra civilización esta dividida en varias ciudades flotantes repartidas por todo el mundo y en constante movimiento, imposibles de localizar para los humanos. La mas grande y de la que yo provengo es Shamayim ó Wilon[1], que tambien sirve como sede de nuestro gobierno.** ´´ Explicó mientras programaba una imagen en minitura de Earth Land y se veian pequeños puntos orbitando alrededor representando dichas ciudades.

``¿Como pudieron crear este sitio?´´ Dijo mirando alrededor.

`` **En lo referente a conocimientos sobre la magia hay todo un abismo entre los ángeles y los humanos. Ahora si no hay mas preguntas comencemos.** ´´

Lo primero que empezaron a practicar fue la creación y el control del fuego. Para ello Azazel mando a Romeo que meditara para mejorar su capacidad de concentración. Despues empezaron con la creacion de fuego y mantenerlo durante el maximo tiempo posible, luego tenia que superar un circuito de obstaculos con unos pesos de 2 kilos en cada mano y en cada pie para terminar con unas pequeñas prácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **Un mes despues**

Justo como dijo Azazel llevo a Romeo a cas tras un mes de entrenamiento para que su padre pudiera verlo. Estaba contento con el progreso del chico, en solo un mes habia avanzado bastante con el control y la creacion de fuego y, si bien no quiso forzar mucho los aspectos fisicos para no perjudicar su crecimiento, habia demostrado una buena velocidad y agilidad aunque el cuerpo a cuerpo se le resistia pero ya encontraría algun modo de solucionar eso.

Al llegar al gremio se encontraron a todos en la entrada, fuera del edificio. Macao corrio a recibir a su hijo. Azazel noto de inmediato que todos tenian sus maletas.

`` **¿Vais a hacer algun viaje?** ´´

``Si, a Crocus.´´ Contesto Macao.

`` **¿A que se debe?** ´´

``¿Has oido hablar de esa competicion de gremios llamada Grandes Juegos Mágicos?´´ Preguntó para recibir un asentimiento de Azazel ``Vamos a participar. Si ganamos podremos usar el dinero del premio para cubrir la deuda y tambien nos llegarian un monton de misiones.´´

Azazel y Romeo acompañaron a los del gremio hasta Crocus, en el viaje Azazel les enseño el limbo y Romeo parecio disfrutar enseñandole a los chicos el fuego que aprendio a hacer. Al atardecer llegaron a Crocus y se prepararon para la competicion.

 **Una semana despues(final de los juegos)**

El resultado... pésimo. Habían quedado en ultimo lugar y ya fueron definitivamente el hazmereír entre los gremios de Fiore. Todo lo contrario que Sabertooth, es irónico, un gremio antes considerado de tercera ahora era el mas fuerte de Fiore, mientras que quienes antaño fueron considerados los mas fuertes son considerados pateticos ahora.

Azazel y Macao estuvieron toda la noche intentando consolar a Romeo diciendole que la proxima vez ganarían sin duda. Azazel dejo que Romeo se quedara en Magnolia tres dias y despues volvierona partir para seguir entrenando.

 **Cuatro años despues**

Romeo estaba entrenando, Azazel había programado una especie de mazmorra donde Romeo debia aniquilar a los monstruos de dentro y al mismo tiempo estar pendiente de las trampas. Le dió un gancho con su puño embuelto en llamas a un monstruo que era como un lobo morado y enorme que callo derrotado. Al ser el ultimo monstruo la mazmorra se disipo volviendo al mismo cielo con islas flotantes que tanto había visto estos ultimos años.

Muchas cosas cambiaron en ese tiempo, Fairy Tail ya no participaba en los juegos para evitar las burlas, Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus empezaron a ayudarle economicamente, ademas de realizar algunas misiones conjuntas.

Azazel se acercó a el, Romeo tenia ya 11 años de edad y llevaba unos pantalones negros holgados, una camiseta de manga corta blanca y unas zapatillas negras y blancas, en este momento respiraba pesadamente por todo el ejercicio.

`` **Has mejorado mucho tu cuerpo a cuerpo y sigues siendo excelente con el control del fuego y los hechizos básicos asi que creo que ya estas listo para dar el siguiente paso en tu entrenamiento.** ´´

``¿Siguiente paso?´´ Preguntó ya recuperado de su cansancio.

`` **Veras Romeo, una habilidad de los Angel Slayer es que pueden generar alas hechas de su elemento en su espalda, esas alas son extremadamente útiles, con ellas puedes volar, bloquear golpes y hasta puedes usarlas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo si sabes lo que haces.** ´´ Explicó Azazel.

``¿Asi que tendria alas como las tuyas?´´ Preguntó con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos. No podia esperar a ver la reaccion de todos cuando le vieran volando con alas hechas de fuego.

`` **Basicamente, sí. Pero tendrias dos, no doce como yo.** ´´

``¿Por que es eso?´´ Preguntó extrañado.

`` **Los ángeles nacemos con un solo par de alas pero cada vez que cumplimos quince mil años nos sale un par mas hasta que tenemos seis pares y ya somos angeles áncianos, para que te hagas una mejor idea es un poco como esos gatos de los cuentos que una vez cumplen 100 años les sale otra cola.** ´´

``¿Cuantos años tienes?´´ Pregunto extrañado, si con cada quince mil años le salian un par mas debia tener como minimo setenta y...

`` **Algo mas de ochenta y siete mil años.** ´´ Contestó tranquilamente dejando a Romeo boquiabierto. `` **Ahora te enseñare como hacer que las alas salgan.** ´´

Pasados un par de dias Romeo consiguió desplegar y ocultar sus alas a voluntad aunque necesitaba concentrarse unos momentos para poder hacerlo. Pero lo difícil no fue eso, en absoluto, Romeo penso que todo seria aprender a desplegar las alas y ya con eso podria volar, pero nunca estuvo mas equivocado, era difícil controlar el batir de las alas por no mencionar que resultaba agotador fisicamente, era muy complicado poder mantenerse estable en el aire y en cuanto a maniobrar mejor ni hablar. Ademas las alas eran de fuego asi que eran toda una sangría de poder magico. Romeo terminaba todos los días incapad de moverse por el agotamiento físico y la falta de poder mágico, aunque esto ultimo se resolvia facilmente grácias a que Azazel le daba fuego para que lo comiera.

A las tres semanas Romeo ya podia mantenerse relativamente estable en el aire y podia desplegar u ocultar sus alas con cierta facilidad asi que Azazel empezó a enseñarke como usarlas en combate cercano, resulto que se podían disparar las plumas de esas alas como si fueran flechas aunque no era nada facil apuntar.

Un par de semanas despues volvieron al gremio donde Romeo mostro a todos sus alas mientras Azazel debatia consigo mismo `` _ **Avanza muy rapido pero, definitivamente no esta listo para dominar esos hechizos aun.**_ ´´ penso mientras veia como Romeo volaba con la pequeña Asuka de tres años en brazos a peticion de ella misma.

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Recordad que vuestras criticas son mas que bienvenidas, sobretodo si son criticas constructivas. Tambien podeis hacer preguntas si teneis alguna duda y yo os las contestare.**

 **[1]:Shamayim ó Wilon nombre hebreo para el que, según tradicion Judeo-Cristiana y creencias Musulmanas es uno de los 7 cielos siendo en el donde se encuentran las estrellas (cada una con su propio angel guardian), la nieve, el hielo, las nubes y el rocio.**

 **Es probable que tarde algo mas en subir el proximo capitulo debido a:**

 **1 No lo tengo escrito aun.**

 **2 Estoy terminando de organizar eventos que ocurriran en el futuro.**

 **3 Estoy pensando en mas Ocs.**

 **4 Estoy pensando en empezar otro fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quiero agradecer a Vemtuz por el apoyo que ha dado a esta historia, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **No me considero muy bueno en las escenas de lucha así que dejad vuestra opinión de como estuvo y y de ser posible algun punto a mejorar en ese campo.**

 **Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.**

`` **Así** ´´ **: criatura hablando**

`` ** _Así_** ´´ **: criatura pensando**

``Así´´ **: humano hablando**

`` _Así_ ´´ **: humano pensando**

`` **Así** ´´ **: hechizos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Fairy Tail ni los personajes de otras series que aperecen aquí son de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 7: Entrenamiento y preguntas 2

Azazel estaba en el cielo, sentado en una silla flotante que había programado y bebiendo un vaso de whisky mientras miraba a Romeo luchar. Programó un bosque espeso como escenario y como enemigos programó a unos hombres lagarto de unos dos metro de altura, cada uno de ellos equipado con una armadura y armados ya sea con un hacha o una maza de enorme tamaño.

Romeo saltó y abrió las piernas para esquibar un hachazo lateral por parte uno de los lagartos, aun en el aire dió un rapido giro propinandole una patada envuelta en fuego en la cabeza al lagarto que lo hizó estrellarse contra un ábol derrotándolo, Romeo no tuvo tiempo de respirar pues una maza y un hacha vinieron a el desde arriba provellentes de dos lagarto situados uno a cada lado de Romeo, el dió una rapida voltereta esquivando con éxito esos golpes para acto seguido dar un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago al lagarto de su derecha mientras el otro se preparaba para golpear de nuevo a Romeo quien saltó para esquivar el golpe, dió un giro en el aire y aterrizó haciendo el pino sobre el lagarto, con las manos sobre sus hombros quedando con sus caras cerca mirandose a los ojos, antes de que el lagarto pudiera reaccionar Romeo se movió rapidamente atrayendo al lagarto hacia si mismo a la vez que propinaba un poderoso rodillazo en su pecho tan fuerte que le hizo una enorme abolladura a su coraza y lo derrotó.

Romeo había crecido en estos ultimos dos años, no solo era mas alto también era mas musculoso, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta de manga corta negra con estampados de llamas.

Azazel miraba contento el enfrentamiento de Romeo, cualquiera de esos lagarto podría dar facilmente serios problemas a un mago promedio y el se desacia de ellos como si no fueran nada. Acordaron que a los trece años Romeo se uniría oficialmente a Fairy Tail y ya solo faltaban dos mese para eso así que Azazel se decidió a hacer un entrenamiento intensivo para garantizar que Romeo este listo.

Romeo pateó con fueza la rodilla de un lagarto logrando que se arrodillara y permitiendole terminar con un gancho en la cabeza que lo elevo en el aire. Dió un gran salto para esquivar un hachazo que lo habría partido en dos, giró en el aire y le dió una patada en la cabeza tan fuerte que hundió su cara en el suelo.

Miró a su izquierda y observó a los ultimos tres lagartos corriendo rapidamente hacia el, Romeo simplemente tomo una gran bocanada de aire `` **¡Rezo del Ángel de Fuego!** ´´ y una poderosa corriente de llamas color naranja brillante salio de la boca de Romeo directamente hacia los lagartos que no tuvieron riempo de esquivarlo. El ataque los derrotó al instante y hubo una gran explisón a lo lejos. El humo se disipó y permitió ver el daño hecho por su ataque, había un surco humeante en el suelo y todos los arboles cercanos a dicho surco parecian haber estado ardiendo durante horas, y al final de todo un cráter de tamaño considerable en el suelo.

El escenario volvió al tipico de islas flotantes y Azazel se acercó a el para felicitarlo `` **Eso ha estado muy bien aunque deberías tener mas cuidado con los daños colaterales.** ´´

``Tendre mas cuidado cuando luche en el mundo real, quiero aprovechar que aquí puedo luchar sin contenerme.´´ Dijó sabiendo que cuando se uniera al gremio debía ser cuidadoso, lo ultimo que Fairy Tail necesita es pagar porque su Angel Slayer vuele un edificio.

`` **Viendo como esto solo ha sido un calentamiento para ti pasare a algo mas duro que tenía preparado.** ´´ Dijó cogiendo el libro y abriendo una pagina marcada, al instante en que pulso sobre la página los codigos se extendieron por toda la superficie y formaron un enorme prado.

Era un paisaje precioso, había una enorme cantidad de hierba hasta donde alcanzara la vista y el sol radiante resultaba agradable, se podían ver algunas montañas a un par de kilómetros y algunos árboles bastante altos en la falda de la misma.

`` **Tu enemigo estara pronto aquí pero antes si fuera tu me quitaría los pesos ya que este es por mucho el mas poderoso que hallas enfrentado en el limbo.** ´´ Dijó refiriendose a las bandas que Romeo llevaba en tobillos y muñecas, se indicaba el peso deseado y la banda pasa a tener dicho peso, es decir, un pequeño trozo de tela podía pesar mas de una tonelada.

Esto disparo las alarmas de Romeo, hace años que no hace un entrenamiento sin las pesas, realmente ese enemigo debe ser cosa seria.

Le entregó los pesos y al instante se escucho un fuerte sonido de batir de alas, Romeo se giró rapidamente para mirar de donde provenía y se sorprendió.

Era un gigantesco animal con forma de dragón, casi totalmente negrocon cuatro patas, una cola larga y alas de murciélago.

Aterrizó en el suelo y empezó a andar como lo haria una pantera sobre sus cuatro patas con las alas plegadas al lomo aunque aun así Romeo notó las tres poderosas garras en cada ala.

``¡¿Q-Que coño es esta cosa?!´´

`` **Es un gore magala, en Fiore no los hay ya que viven en Enca, un conjunto de islas al otro lado del continente, son una de las pocas especies carnívoras de wyvern y son extremadamente peligrosos. Y procura cuidar tu lenguaje, no quiero tener que explicar a tu padre donde oiste esas palabras.** ´´ Dijó para acto seguido hechar a volar.

El gore magala se habalanzó sobre Romeo quien invocó sus alas y alzó el vuelo solo para ser seguido al instante por el gore magala que golpeó a Romeo con una de sus patas. El pudó cubrirse con sus alas pero eso no bastó para impedir que duera lanzado como un muñeco de trapo y aterrizara en el suelo dejando una notable marca en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

Romeo se movió rapidamente para esquivar al gore magala que se habalanzo en picado sobre el, sabía que Azazel suspendería el entrenamiento si veía que Romeo iba a morir pero eso no significa que no lo dejara romperse varios huesos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire ``¡ **Rezo del Ángel de Fuego!** ´´ el gran torrente de fuego se dirigio directamente hacia el monstruo que tomo aire y expulso una niebla negra mezclada con rayos purpura de su boca que choco contra el fuego y creo una enorme explosión. Romeo se lanzó a la nube de humo directamente hacía su cabeza `` **¡Puño de Hierro del Ángel de Fuego!** ´´ el golpe dió directamente en su cabeza aunque no hizo mucho daño. Le dio un poderoso cabezazo para repelerlo y con la garra de su ala lo estampo contra el suelo manteniendolo atrapado. Empezó a preparar su ataque otra vez, Romeo viendo esto desplego sus alas y lanzo plumas ardientes al interior de su boca que si le hicieron mucho daño pues esa zona no estaba protegida por sus duras escamas, el dolor le hizó soltar a Romeo quien aprovecho la ocasión para colocarse entre las patas del monstruo justo bajo su estómago `` **¡** **Rezo del Ángel de Fuego!** ´´ el hechizo dió de lleno en su vientre haciendole perder el equilibrio pero no hizo mucho daño, de hecho solo sirvió mayormente para enfurecerlo.

Romeo se alzo en el cielo con sus alas y empezo a huir con el gore magala siguiendole de cerca estando totalmente cubierto por esa niebla negra con rayos que no dejaba de disparar. Gracias a que Romeo había aprendido a hacer maniobras en vuelo pudó esquivarlos aunque algunos pasaron muy cerca. Un circulo magico naranja aparecio en el cielo frente a donde ellos estaban y una enorme bola de fuego empezo a formarse en el cielo. Justo cuando Romeo paso la bola empezó a caer a toda velocidad `` **¡Puesta de Sol del Ángel de Fuego!** ´´ La bola de fuego impacto directamente en el gore magala y causó una enorme explosión haciendolo caer al suelo. Romeo viendo esto como una oportunidad extendio sus alas `` **¡Flechas del Ángel de Fuego!** ´´ un torrente de plumas de fuego calleron directamente hacia el gore magala y causaron una gran destrucción al impactar.

En el suelo estaba el gore magala ya con varias heridas y totalmente enfurecido. Se cubrio en su niebla y volo a una sorprendente velocidad hacia Romeo llevandoselo por delante y atrapandolo con sus patas mientras aún ascendia. Empezo a apretarle como si quisiera aplastarlo como a una uva. Romeo reunió una gran cantidad de energia `` **¡Onda Expansiva del Ángel de Fuego!** ´´ Una gran ola de fuego broto de su cuerpo y obligó al gore magala a soltarlo. Romeo reunió todo el poder mágico que le quedaba `` **¡Espada del Ángel de Fuego!** ´´ Con su cuerpo totalmente cubierto en fuego envistió al gora magala impactando en su vientre y dirigiendose hacia el duelo. El golpe fue tan poderoso que dejó un cráter gigantesco en el suelo. El gore magala se desvaneció y Romeo permanecia allí apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie.

Azazel observó todo con orgullo `` _ **Definitivamente esta listo.**_ ´´

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Recordad que vuestras criticas son mas que bienvenidas, sobretodo si son criticas constructivas. Tambien podeís hacer preguntas si teneís alguna duda y yo os las contestare. Estos son los hechizos de Romeo hasta ahora aunque todavía no ha terminado de dominar algunos:**

 **Rezo del Ángel de Fuego** **: Romeo expulsa una gran corriente de fuego desde su boca.**

 **Puño de Hierro del Ángel de Fuego** **: un poderoso puñetazo potenciado con fuego.**

 **Patada del Ángel de Fuego** **: una poderosa patada potenciada con fuego.**

 **Puesta de Sol del Ángel de Fuego** **: una enorme bola de fuego se crea en el cielo y cae a la tierra.**

 **Flechas del Ángel de Fuego** **: Romeo dispara una enorme cantidad de plumas desde sus alas que se clavan y explotan.**

 **Onda Expansiva del Ángel de Fuego** **: Romeo libera una colosal cantidad de fuego desde su cuerpo y destruye todo en un area considerable.**

 **Espada del Ángel de Fuego** **: Romeo cubre todo su cuerpo en fuego y embiste a su objetivo.**

 **Martillo de Guerra del Ángel de Fuego** **: versión mucho mas poderosa y destructiva del** **Puño de Hierro del Ángel de Fuego.**

 **Garras del Ángel de Fuego** **: Romeo reune una gran cantidad de fuego en sus manos que adopta forma de garras y ataca a su objetivo.**

 **Si tienes mas ideas para algunos hechizos por favor compartelas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Me alegro mucho de ver que la batalla gustó pues era la primera que escribía y no pensé que fuera muy buena. Ahora para responder a los comentarios:**

 **Keurox : gracias por decir que es una buena historia. Yo tampoco soy un gran fan de los protagonistas chetados, aunque ten en cuenta que en los siete años que el Equipo Tenrou estuvó fuera los estandares de fuerza aumentaron notablemente por lo que hay muchos magos mas fuertes que Romeo.**

 **Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.**

`` **Así** ´´ **: criatura hablando**

`` ** _Así_** ´´ **: criatura pensando**

``Así´´ **: humano hablando**

`` _Así_ ´´ **: humano pensando**

`` **Así** ´´ **: hechizos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Fairy Tail ni los personajes de otras series que aperecen aquí son de mi propiedad.**

Capítulo 8: Entrada al gremio

Romeo caminaba felizmente por las calles de Magnolia, hace dos días cumplió los trece años y ese mismo día se convirtió en miembro de Fairy Tail, se organizó una fiesta para celebrar pues además del cumpleaños y su unión al gremio también estaba que volvía a vivir en Magnolia.

Azazel le dejó el libro para acceder al limbo y los pesos para que pudiera entrenar por su cuenta además de una lacrima para poder comunicarse.

Hoy estaba especialmente contento ya que podría hacer su primera misión, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta negra de tirantes mostrando la marca roja de Fairy Tail situada en su hombro izquierdo. Pero, que la gente al ver su marca murmurara y se riera ciertamente lo cabreaba pero se contuvo.

Llego al gremio ansioso por realizar su primera misión pero lo que se encontró le dejo bastante decepcionado, los trabajos eran patéticos, cosas como hacer de canguro y pasear perros.

``¿En serio? ¿Solo estas misiones?´´

``¿Que esperabas? Recuerda que Fairy Tail es el gremio mas débil de Fiore y nadie va a dar misiones grandes a un gremio tan pequeño.´´ Contesto Max.

``No esperaba que la situación fuera tan grave.´´ En ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a nueve personas. De derecha a izquierda estaban Hibiki, Eve, Ichiya, Ren, Lyon, Sherry, Jura, Toby y Yuka cosa que extrañó a Romeo. ``¿Y esto?´´ Preguntó en tono bajo para que solo Max pudiera oírle.

``¡Oh! Es verdad, no nos acordemos de decirte que Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale vendrían hoy de visita ya que Ichiya y Jura tienen que hablar de algo con tu padre.´´ Respondió Max levemente avergonzado por su error.

Hubo algunos intercambios de saludos en los que Romeo no participó pues no conocía personalmente a ninguno de los visitantes, como mucho los habría visto un par de veces cuando sus visitas coincidían con las pausas en el entrenamiento de Romeo en las cuales se quedaba en Magnolia. Ichiya y Jura entraron con Macao a su despacho para hablar no sin antes echar una mirada discreta a Romeo, mientras uno de los invitados se percató de la presencia de Romeo.

``Hola´´ Saludó Lyon. ``¿Tú y yo nos hemos visto antes? Lo digo porque realmente me resultas familiar.´´

``Seguramente me vieras en alguna de tus otras visitas, soy Romeo Conbolt el hijo de Macao y el miembro más nuevo del gremio.´´

La conversación llamo la atención de los demás que también se acercaron. Hibiki fue rápido en activar su Magia de Archivo y apuntar los datos de Romeo.

``¿Cuando te uniste? ¿Que tipo de magia usas?´´ Preguntó.

``Me uní hace un par de días al cumplir los trece años y uso la magia de Fuego Purpura de mi padre.´´ Mintió en la ultima parte, Azazel le advirtió que no era buena idea ir por ahí presumiendo de su magia ya que esto podría atraer atención no deseada.

 **Mientras tanto en el despacho de Macao**

``¿Que era ese asunto tan importante?´´ Preguntó Macao a Jura.

``Men, si a mi también me gustaría saberlo.´´ Apoyó Ichiya.

``Algunos gremios oscuros están empezando a aliarse.´´ Contestó con un semblante serio.

``Bueno, ¿y que tiene de especial? No es la primera vez que algunos gremios oscuros se alían pero rara vez suponen una gran amenaza.´´ Respondió Macao extrañado.

``Esta vez es muy distinto, son muy numerosos y están muy bien organizados, al parecer quieren ocupar el lugar que antes ocuparon Oración Seis y Grimoire Heart.´´

``Men, ¿como podrían hacer eso? Por muy poderosos que sean no creo que puedan oponerse a Tartaros.´´ Dijo Ichiya, nadie sabía prácticamente nada sobre Tartaros pero viendo como pertenece a la Alianza Balam y como el Consejo Mágico nunca toma decisiones precipitadas en lo referente a ellos se presupone que es un gremio extremadamente poderoso.

``Tartaros no esta interesado en esas cosas, últimamente ha estado muy inactivo por lo que una de dos, o sus operaciones han disminuido o están siendo más cuidadosos. Solo mantiene a algunos gremios oscuros controlados para que hagan el trabajo sucio.´´

``Esperemos que no estén tramando nada.´´ Dijo Macao.

``Cierto, ahora, volviendo a nuestra discusión, esos gremios eran algunos de que estaban controlados por Oración Seis y Grimoire Heart, cuando estos fueron derrotados todo que los controlaba o limitaba se esfumó por lo que pudieron crecer en número y fuerza aunque vieron que nunca podrían compararse con Oración Seis o Grimoire Heart decidieron unirse y compartir los beneficios en lugar de matarse entre ellos.´´

``Men, eso suena realmente mal.´´

``Así es, y creo que deberías decirle a los de tu gremio que estén atentos Macao.´´

``¿Por que dices eso?´´

``Muchos de esos gremios se la tienen jurada a Fairy Tail, supongo que aun no han intentado nada porque estaban mas interesados en aprovechar para obtener beneficios pero como la estabilidad ha vuelto en el mundo de los gremios oscuros es probable que aprovechen ahora viendo como Fairy Tail esta y disculpa que lo diga, en las ultimas.´´ Dijo preocupando profundamente a Macao. ``Ahora otra cosa de la que quiero hablar ¿quien es ese niño que esta en la sala del gremio? Me resulta algo familiar pero no recuerdo haberlo visto antes.´´ Pregunto para sorpresa de Macao.

``Es mi hijo Romeo, hace un par de días se incorporo al gremio ¿ocurre algo con el?´´

``He sentido algo extraño viniendo de el, una magia totalmente distinta a cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido.´´

``Men, ciertamente tiene un perfume único.´´

Macao estaba totalmente nervioso, Azazel le dijo que no podía ir por ahí hablando libremente de la magia de Romeo por la conmoción que podría traer, por eso mismo no quería tener que explicar todo en ese momento, ya que todo cuanto le diga a Jura en relación a Azazel y la magia de Angel Slayer sera comunicado al Consejo Mágico por el Mago Santo y eso no podía ser bueno viendo como podrían interrogar a Romeo para sonsacarle cualquier información que tuviera sobre los ángeles.

``Bueno, estaba en la escuela así que seguramente por eso no lo has visto mucho.´´ Contestó manteniendo como podía la calma.

``¿Que tipo de magia usa?´´ Preguntó Jura bastante serio.

``Usa la misma magia que yo.´´

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabían que Macao mentía pero no lo iban a interrogar por ello, si el chica va a ser un miembro activo del gremio solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que su magia sea conocida y si presionan a Macao con ello es probable que tome medidas para evitar que eso suceda.

Volvieron a la sala del gremio donde Jura e Ichiya se presentaron ante Romeo y confirmaron lo que ya sabían, la magia de Romeo era algo que nunca habían sentido.

Romeo se quedó en el gremio hasta la noche y luego volvió a su casa, su padre se quedó diciendo que tenía papeleo por resolver, de camino a su casa escucho ruidos en un callejón, se acerco a ver lo que sucedía y no le gusto lo que encontró. Unos cinco tipos que tenían muy mala pinta habían acorralado y estaban amenazando a un chico.

``Ya te lo hemos dicho, danos todo lo que tengas encima si no quieres que te suceda algo malo.´´ Dijo en tono amenazante quién parecía ser el líder de los matones.

Romeo saltó inmediatamente, le dio una patada en la cabeza al líder que lo dejó inconsciente. Uno de los matones sacó una navaja e intento cortar a Romeo pero este lo esquivó fácilmente y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo doblado de dolor. Se giró para encarar a los tres restantes pero se sorprendió.

Los tres restantes estaban tirados en el suelo cubiertos de sangre, como sí los hubieran cortado por todo el cuerpo con el chico parado como si no pasara nada. Romeo se fijó en ese chico, parecía tener uno o dos años mas que el, una estatura media-alta para la edad que Romeo calculaba, pelo azul oscuro, gafas, camisa celeste de manga corta y pantalones de vestir negros (imaginad a Arima de Tokyo Ghoul a los quince años).

``¿Estas bien?´´ Preguntó Romeo.

``Perfectamente. Como ves no necesitaba ayuda pero supongo que gracias de todos modos.´´ Dijo en un tono algo apático para dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse.

``Espera un momento ¿quién eres tú?´´

El chico simplemente paró de andar, miró por encima del hombro y dijo con el mismo tono ``Arima Kishou.´´ para después reanudar la marcha.

 **Y aquí acaba el capítulo, recordad que las críticas son bien recibidas, sobretodo críticas constructivas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quiero dar las gracias a elian0587 y a Aiko-Onee-Chama por seguir la historia y respondiendo a los comentarios:**

 **elian0587 : tu idea sobre dar a Romeo poderes curativos es buena pero como ya he dicho no quiero chetar a Romeo. Ademas en el canon siempre se ha asociado la magia curativa con la magia Slayer de aire.**

 **Keurox : ahora mismo la historia se desarrolla en el año x790 por lo que queda un año para el regreso del Equipo Tenrou. He modificado la edad de Romeo por lo que tiene un año mas que en el canon. Y si, es cierto que mi fic utiliza varios personajes y habilidades de otros animes pero no lo pondre en Crossovers porque entonces sería un Crossover de unos cinco o seis animes XD**

 **Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.**

`` **Así** ´´ **: criatura hablando**

`` ** _Así_** ´´ **: criatura pensando**

``Así´´ **: humano hablando**

`` _Así_ ´´ **: humano pensando**

`` **Así** ´´ **: hechizos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Fairy Tail ni los personajes de otras series que aperecen aquí son de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 9: Reencuentro

Broken Bone, un gremio oscuro antes de tercera que ahora esta progresando tras unirse a una alianza de gremios oscuros. Se refugia en una taberna aparentemente normal situada a las afueras de Magnolia, siempre fueron cuidadosos y discretos por lo que nunca llamaron la atención de Fairy Tail, al menos hasta ahora.

Romeo, Max y Alzack estaban en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad observando atentamente la taberna que les servía como guarida.

``¿Por que tenemos que esperar aquí fuera?´´ Preguntó Romeo algo impaciente.

``Ese tipo de la casa de empeños nos dijo que el gremio se refugiaba aquí y debemos esperar a que todos los clientes salgan antes de atacar.´´ Contestó Max aunque también se le hacía pesada la espera.

Una buena forma de localizar a los gremios oscuros era preguntar en casas de empeños ya que casi todo lo que los gremios oscuros roban es vendido a propietarios que ven en los gremio oscuros una forma fácil de aumentar su inventario. Memorizaron un listado de objetos que se sospechaba fueron robados por miembros de los gremios pertenecientes a la alianza (cuyo nombre nadie sabía), Max se pusó una peluca y un traje y bagó de una a otra hasta encontrar una pulsera de oro que coincidía con una de la lista, en ese momento Max atacó e inmovilizó al tipo. Él y Alzack lograron sonsacarle información sobre los tipos a los que les compro la pulsera, les dijo que esos tipos tienden a reunirse en una taberna en las afueras, Romeo se empeñó en ir aun con las protestas de su padre y por eso ahora estan aquí esperando.

Siendo ya bien entrada la noche la taberna cerro y vieron como un tipo vestido de negro con gabardina y capucha acompañado de otros vestidos igual solo que en azul entraban aun con la taberna cerrada, los tres tomaron eso como una confimación y decidieron entrar. El plan consiste en que Romeo y Alzack atacarían desde el frente derribando la puerta principal y Max estaría esperando en la entrada trasera para impedir que nadie lograra escapar.

Romeo y Alzack se pusieron frente a la puerta, el primero miró al segundo prenguntandole de forma silenciosa si estaba listo y al recibir un asentimiento preparo su ataque `` **Puño de Hierro del Ángel de Fuego** ´´ el golpe fue tan fuerte que la puerta se hizo añicos y algunos de los que estaban en el interior acabaron eridos por la mezcla de astillas y fuego. Taradaron poco en contraatacar aunque los mas cercanos eran rapidamente repelidos por Romeo que esquivaba con facilidad los golpes y rara vez necesitaba más de uno para dejar inconsciente a uno de los magos y los mas lejanos eran rapidamente derribados por los disparos de Alzack, por suerte estos tipos eran debiles y no suponían un gran problema.

Mientras en la parte trasera Max estaba derribando tambien a varios magos, él era bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo lo que combinado con su capacidad de transformarse en arena hacía fácil para él derrotar a esos magos, vió como el tipo con la gabardina y la capucha que iba de negro era escoltado por otros cuatro tipos por un camino diferente, dedujó que ese debía de ser el maestro por lo que intentó alcanzarle pero enseguida tres tipos se interpusieron en su camino.

Romeo y Alzack derrotaron al último tipo que había en el edificio yse dirigieron a donde estaba Max, al llegar lo vieron luchando contra tres tipos, Alzack dejó en el suelo a uno de ellos con sus balas eléctricas, Romeo le encajó a otro un patada en la cabeza y Max se encargó del último con una ola de arena.

``¿Ya están todos?´´ Preguntó Alzack.

``No, creo que su maestro se fue por ahí, seguidme.´´ Después de decir eso echó a correr a toda velocidad con Romeo y Alzack detrás.

Llegaron a una esquina y al doblarla encontraron algo que los paró en seco, los cuatro tipos que escoltaban al maestro estaban en el suelo con su cuerpo lleno de cortes y sosteniendo del cuello al maestro estaba el mismo chico que Romeo conoció (por así decirlo) hace pocos días, tenian una espada en la mano, era un sable ligeramente curvado hacia arriba con una empuñadura larga y una hoja con un curioso dibujo de varios circulos negros a lomlargo de la hoja unidos entre si por una linea negra.

``¿Arima?´´

``¿Lo conoces?´´ Preguntó Max confuso.

``No exactamente, hace unos días me lo encontre mientras unos tipos le atracaban, le ayudé aunque esta claro que no necesitaba ayuda.´´

Arima dejó caer al maetro, se giró poniendose de cara a ellos aun con su espada en la mano.

``Bueno, lo conozcas o no, está claro que no esta de nuestro lado.´´ Dijo Alzack preparando sus pistolas.

``Vosotros no me interesais, lo unico que quiero es capturar a este tipo y cobrar la recompensa que ofrecen por el así que si yo fuera vosotros.´´ Dijo Arima en su típico tono.

``Tu eres el que debería irse, tenemos la misión de capturar al maestro del gremio y sonsacarle todo cuanto sepa sobre la nueva alianza de gremios oscuros.´´ Respondió Max en un tono amenazante.

``No os lo volveré a repetir, largaos de aquí antes de que sea tarde.´´ Arima adoptó una postura defensiva.

Max no se tomó eso muy bién `` **Corte de Arena** ´´ una cuchilla con forma de media luna y hecha de arena salió de la mano de Max directamente hacia Arima quién miviendose corrió a una gran velocidad directamente hacia Max y cuando parecía que el hechizo iba a darle de lleno Arima se arrodilló e inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás haciendo que la cuchilla de arena pasara por encima de él.

Alzack intentó frenarlo con sus balas eléctricas pero las balas que no fueron esquivadas fueron bloqueadas por la espada de Arima quién estaba preparandose para partir en dos a Alzack, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque saltó rapidamente hacia atrás para esquivar una bola de fuego lanzada por Romeo.

Romeo dió unos pasos en clara señal de desafio hacia Arima quién no se alteró. Ambos se miraron fijamente y de repente se lanzaron el uno contra el otro a gran velocidad, Arima dió un estoque apuntando directamente a la garganta de Romeo quién se movió haci un lado esquivando por poco el ataque para despues lanzar un gancho a la cara de Arima pero fue esquivado por Arima que retrocedió a gran velocidad, Romeo saltó y lanzó una poderosa patada que fue bloqueada por la espada de Arima aunque eso no impidió que este retrocediera un par de metros por la fuerza del golpe.

En ese momento Arima balanceó su espada que se prendió y acabo envuelta en llamas para sorpresa de los presentes, se lanzó hacia Romeo a gran velocidad estando justo frente a el en solo un segundo y se preparo para dar un corte vertical que sin duda partiría en dos a Romeo pero este desplegó sus alas de fuego y bloqueó el golpe para despues aspirar el fuego que rodeaba dicha espada `` **Puño de Hierro del Ángel de Fuego** ´´ Arima estab demasiado cerca de Romeo como para poder esquivarlo y su espada estaba siendo retenida por las alas de Romeo haciendo que no pudiera bloquearlo por lo cual recibió el golpe de lleno en el estómago haciendo que saliera disparado contra una pared y soltara su espada que salió volando y aterrizó a unos metros de Romeo.

Arima se recuperó rapidamente saliendo del agujero que su cuerpo dejó al impactar contra la pared par mirar a Romeo quién sonreía con confianza obviamente por haberlo desarmado, o eso creía él.

Arima se envolvió en una luz de color azul claro `` **Re-Equipar: Yukimura** ´´ dos espadas indenticas a la que tenía aparecieron en sus manos para sorpresa una vez más de Romeo, Max y Alzack la cual aumentó al ver como la espada de su mano derecha se envolvió en rayos y la de su mano izquierda se envolvio en una aura azulada que debía ser magia de hielo a juzgar por el frio que desprende.

Se agacho ligeramente en una pose que indicaba que iba a salir disparado hacia Romeo, `` **Flechas del Ángel de Fuego** ´´ una lluvia de plumas hechas de fuego salió disparada directamente haia Arima y este se lanzó directamente haci Romeo para con una gran velocidad y agilidad esquivar o bloquear las plumas hasta llegar a Romeo `` **Tajo del Ángel de Fuego** ´´ Romeo endureció sus alas y estas chocaron con las espadas de Arima mandando una pequeña corriente alrededor por la fuerza del choque.

Romeo se preparó para lanzar un puñetazo pero Arima negandose a caer dos veces seguidas en el mismo truco dió un rodillazo en el estómago a Romeo haciendole retroceder pero Arima no se detuvó y con su espada envuelta en rayos dió un profundo corte en el costado de Romeo quién escupió algo de sangre y cayó al suelo. Max y Alzack habrieron los ojos con horror y corrieron rapidamente a donde estaba Romeo.

Arima hizo desaparecer sus espadas y se dirigió tranquilamente a recoger su otra espada que también hizó desparecer, luego agarró al maestro del gremio oscuro y se fue no sin antes hechar un vistazo a Romeo que estaba siendo llevado al hospital a toda prisa por Max y Alzack.

 **Y aquí acaba el capítulo, recordaz que las críticas son bién recibidas, sobretodo críticas constructivas. Y si teneis alguna idea sobre un hechizo para Romeo no dudeis en compartirla ya sea a trave de los comentarios o por privado.**

 **Tajo del Ángel de Fuego : Romeo endurece sus alas y las usa para cortar a sus enemigos. Este hechizo fue una idea de Vemtuz que me envio por privado, gracias otra vez.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quiero dar las gracias a vale – fullbuster por el fav. Ahora para responder a los comentarios:**

 **elian0587:** **la idea de darle un power up a Romeo es buena, lo he estado pensando y ya se como introducirlo, pero lo advierto, el Angel Force (equivalente a Dragon Force) y el Divine Drive (equivalente al Shadow Drive y al White Drive) no aparecerán hasta dentro de mucho tiempo por lo que pido paciencia.**

Capitulo 10

Macao estaba corriendo directamente hacia el hospital, no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche ya que se preocupaba por la seguridad de Romeo viendo como esta era su primera misión (aun cuando comparada con su régimen de entrenamiento era un paseo) cuando su lacrima de comunicaciones sonó el la cogió al instante y se quedó horrorizado al oír que Romeo fue gravemente herido y estaba en el hospital. Al entrar por la puerta preguntó a la recepcionista por la habitación de Romeo y nada mas saber el numero corrió en su dirección, en el interior estaban Alzack y Max, Romeo tenía algunos aparatos conectados que incluían una maquina de respirar, una bolsa de plasma sanguíneo y una maquina que controlaba su ritmo cardíaco.

``¿Como esta?´´ Preguntó sin apenas poder respirar por todo lo que había corrido.

``El médico dice que esta bien, la herida es profunda pero no dañó ningún órgano importante por lo que debería estar recuperado en unos tres o cuatro días aunque le mantendrán aquí durante una semana para garantizar que se recupere por completo.´´ Contestó Max.

No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando todos los del gremio estaban en la sala de espera del hospital (una enfermera les dijo que al ser tantos y ser solo uno de ellos familiar no podían permanecer en la habitación de Romeo), todos preguntaron por su estado solo para recibir la misma respuesta que Macao. Una vez reunidos todos empezaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido.

``¿Como ha podido pasar esto? Según lo que ese tipo de la casa de empeños os dijo los miembros de ese gremio oscuro no eran gran cosa.´´ Dijo Bisca con una mirada algo acusadora hacia Max y su marido.

``Eso es porque no fue un miembro de ese gremio.´´ Contestó Alzack.

``¿Entonces-?´´

``Fue un cazarrecompensas.´´ Interrumpió Max ``Lo sorprendente es que ese tipo no tendría más de quince o dieciséis años y parecía conocer a Romeo.´´

``¿Como podría Romeo conocer a un cazarrecompensas? Y ¿si se conocían por que lucharon?´´ Dijo extrañado Wakaba.

``Según Romeo se conocieron hace unos días y desde entonces no se han visto, así que están muy lejos de ser amigos o nada que se le parezca.´´ Explicó Alzack

``¿Como de fuerte era?´´ Preguntó Macao, si un cazarrecompensas peligroso iba por ahí dando caza a los miembros de la alianza de gremios oscuros solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que esto se repita.

``Muy fuerte, de hecho si no fuera por Romeo ese tipo me habría partido literalmente en dos.´´

``¿Que tipo de magia usaba?´´

`` Hay esta lo extraño, usó magia de Re-equipar.´´ Contestó Max.

``Pero la armas que usaba no eran armas corrientes, contra nosotros utilizó tres espadas distintas, una que se envolvía en fuego, una que se envolvía en hielo y otra que se envolvía en rayos que fue la que usó para herir a Romeo.´´

``¿Que haremos ahora?´´ Preguntó Jet.

``Yo voy a informar a Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale de esto y luego pasare la noche aquí.´´ Definitivamente esto se había complicado mucho, ese tipo debía de ser realmente peligroso y no le importaba atacar a un bando o a otro.

 **Un par de días después**

 **Ciudad de Hargeon**

Cuatro miembros de Lamia Scale caminaron en dirección a una casa de apuestas que según la alianza de gremios (Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale) era una fuente de ingresos para la alianza de gremios oscuros, caminaron con cautela hasta el edificio y revisaron que no había nadie fuera que aparentara ser un guardia ni nada por el estilo.

Al entrar encontraron se con encontraron con un escenario distinto de cualquier otro que hubieran esperado, todos los tipos de sala estaban llenos de cortes y en charcos formados por su propia sangre.

``¿Pero que-?´´ Dijo uno de los tipos en shock.

``Habrá sido ese tipo.´´ Dijo uno que mantenía la calma.

``¿Que tipo?´´

``¿No lo recuerdas? La maestra Ooba nos dijo que un cazarrecompensas estaba persiguiendo a los lideres de la alianza de gremios oscuros y que no parecía miedo de atacar a los miembros de gremios legítimos si se entrometían viendo como hace dos días un tipo de Fairy Tail acabo en el hospital.´´

Después de que dijera eso se escucharon unos golpes en el piso de arriba y decidieron ir a investigar. Subieron unas escaleras con especial cuidado para no hacer ruido al subir vieron un largo pasillo con varias puertas, en mitad del pasillo había tirados algunas personas tiradas en el suelo en las mismas condiciones que las del piso de abajo, se escucho otro golpe y los magos decidieron avanzar hasta la puerta de la que parecía provenir, la tercera a la derecha, abrieron la puerta y vieron a un adolescente que encajaba con la descripción del cazarrecompensas.

``Oye mocoso, sera mejor que no te entrometas en esto.´´ Dijo uno de los cuatro bastante confiado mientras se acercaba a Arima que ni se inmuto ante la amenaza.

``¿Que haces? Por si lo has olvidado los de Fairy Tail dijeron que este tipo era muy peligroso y uno de ellos acabó en el hospital.´´ Dijo uno tratando de hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeros.

``¿En serio tomas en serio a esos perdedores? Son el gremio más débil de todo Fiore y nosotros somos miembros del segundo gremio más fuerte, cada uno de nosotros vales como diez sino veinte de ellos, ni siquiera se por que tiramos el dinero ayudando a esos fracasados.´´ Dijo de forma arrogante, tanto en Lamia Scale como en Blue Pegasus había quienes consideraban estúpido ayudar a un gremio débil y, según ellos, destinado al cierre, aunque no se atrevían a decirlo en presencia de los ases de sus respectivos gremios o de su maestro ya que era quienes defendían el apoyo a Fairy Tail. Estas palabras motivaron a sus otros dos compañeros quienes se acercaron a Arima de forma amenazante y el cuarto solo suspiró algo frustrado por la imprudencia de sus compañeros.

``Hoy estamos de buen humor por lo que si te vas ahora no te haremos nada.´´

Arima simplemente los ignoró y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el tipo que por lo que sabían era el que dirigía la casa de apuestas, esto no sentó nada bien a los tres magos.

``¡Oye tú! ¡¿Es que acaso no me has oído?!´´ Gritó bastante cabreado solo para ser ignorado una vez más por Arima, su enfado ya fue demasiado grande y se lanzó contra Arima junto a sus dos compañeros.

En menos de dos minutos los cuatro magos estaban tirados en el suelo casi muertos (el cuarto se lanzó enseguida al combate para apoyar a sus amigos que estaban siendo prácticamente masacrados pero no hizo una gran diferencia) y Arima que salió con absoluta tranquilidad por la puerta llevando a rastras a su objetivo.

 **Cinco días después**

Romeo estaba saliendo del hospital, se alegraba muchísimo de poder salir por fin, la comida era mala y el estar todo el rato tumbado en una cama era tan aburrido que pensó que moriría, por suerte todos los días venía alguien del gremio a visitarle.

Miró hacia abajo y observó los vendajes que había envolviendo su tronco, esa herida sin duda le dejaría una cicatriz, aunque dicha cicatriz sería mayor si no fuera por Porlyusica que fue al hospital para revisar a Romeo, fue algo divertido ver como reñía y amenazaba a los médicos constantemente, Romeo apostaría todo cuanto tiene a que si no la echaron del hospital fue porque nadie tenía el valor necesario para decirle que se fuera (aunque difícilmente se les puede culpar).

Estaba deseando ponerse a entrenar para tener una revancha con Arima, sin lugar a dudas él era muy fuerte ya que según su padre hace unos días aniquiló prácticamente a algunos miembros de Lamia Scale y en toda esta semana ha derrotado a una enorme cantidad de gremios oscuros.

Llegó al gremio y fue recibido por todos quienes se alegraron de que Romeo estuviera bien (aunque todos fueron a visitarle al hospital y vieron que no era para tanto desde el principio pero él decidió no decirlo).

``Por cierto ¿donde esta mi padre?´´

``Ha ido a una reunión con los maestros Bob y Ooba.´´ Respondió Laki.

``¿Sobre que es la reunión?´´ La verdad es que tenía bastante curiosidad, debió ser importante como para que su sobre protector padre faltara el día en que a su hijo le dan de alta.

``Al parecer van a crear un equipo para dar caza al chico con el que luchaste la otra noche.´´ Dijo Bisca.

``¡¿Como?! ¡Pensaba que a la alianza de gremios no le preocupaba!´´

``Y así era, en un principio Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale no pensaron que llegaría a ser un problema pero como hace cinco días cuatro miembros de Lamia Scale acabaron casi muertos su maestra ha presionado a los otros gremios para hacer algo, probablemente no quiere que se sepa que un crío aplastó a cuatro de sus magos como si fueran cucarachas.´´ Contestó Max, era conocimiento publico que la maestra de Lamia Scale tenía en muy alta estima la fuerza de su gremio y solía castigar a sus miembros si cometían algún error o fracasaban, aunque no a extremos tan altos como el maestro de Sabertooth.

 **Gremio de Lamia Scale (lugar de la reunión)**

``¿No es un poco exagerado crear un coalición solo para atrapar a un adolescente?´´ Preguntó Macao.

``¡Si ese mocoso no deja de meterse en nuestros asuntos no haremos ningún avance en la lucha contra la alianza de gremios oscuros y si cree que puede dejar al borde de la muerte a cuatro miembros de Lamia Scale e irse de rositas esta muy equivocado!´´ Grito Ooba bastante furiosa ``¡Deberías ser quién más apoye la idea ¿o has olvidado que ese crío mando a tu hijo al hospital?!´´ Ese comentario no sentó nada bien a Macao.

``Cree me soy perfectamente consciente de eso, pero no podemos dejar que nuestras emociones nos impulsen a hacer locuras.´´

Macao y Ooba empezaron a fulminarse mutuamente con la mirada y Bob decidió decir algo para aliviar la tensión.

``¿Como podríamos encontrarlo? Según he oído ese chico es como un fantasma, solo se le ve cuando ataca y cuando cobra las recompensas de sus objetivos.´´

``Entonces solo tenemos que encontrar un sitio donde se reúnan miembros de la alianza de magos oscuros, esperar a que aparezca y matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ese mocoso sera fuerte pero seguro que Jura o Lyon podrían aplastarlo como a un gusano.´´ Dijo Ooba muy segura de su plan.

``¿Piensas enviar a un Mago Santo a por un adolescente? Esto ya es más que exagerado.´´ Dijo Macao.

``Me da igual lo que te parezca, pienso hacerlo con tu aprobación o sin ella.´´

Bob viendo como el ambiente se volvía tenso de nuevo decidió intervenir una vez más.

``Antes de hacer nada ¿no deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde se reúnan miembros de la alianza?´´

``Eso es algo en lo que ya estoy trabajando.´´ Dijo Ooba con una sonrisa casi siniestra.

 **Tres días después**

Lyon, Yuka y Toby esperaban escondidos en un callejón observando un edificio abandonado donde según les dijeron se reunirían miembros de la alianza, una vez que uno de los tipos que había en la casa de apuestas despertó fue muy fácil hacerle hablar. Ellos podrían haber irrumpido en el edificio hace mucho pero su maestra les ordenó esperar para ver si Arima aparecía, obviamente no iban a esperar toda la noche, si transcurrían dos horas o si los magos oscuros se empezaban a marchar antes de que Arima apareciera ellos capturaran a los magos y los interrogaran.

Arima saltaba por los edificios de las casa en silencio inspeccionando la zona, con la de magos oscuros que había entregado últimamente no era una locura pensar que le tendieran una trampa por lo que quería asegurarse de que no hubiera magos fuera con la misión de matarle en cuanto apareciera.

Al saltar de un tejado a otro vio algo que le hizo pararse, en un callejón estaban, un hombre de pelo blanco y vestido de azul, un hombre que parece un perro y un hombre algo bajo y con grandes cejas Arima los reconoció, eran Lyon Vastia, Toby Horhorta y Yuka Suzuki, los recordaba de los Juegos Mágicos. Se preguntó que hacían ahí esperando, era obvio que venían por la reunión de magos oscuros pero ¿por que esperar? Entonces la realidad lo golpeó, hace poco más de una semana dejó casi muertos a cuatro miembros de Lamia Scale, seguramente estén ahí parados esperando a que él llegue para capturarle, dudaba que Toby y Yuka fueran un gran problema pero Lyon era una historia totalmente distinta y además tampoco era buena idea cabrear aún más a la alianza de gremios por lo que dio media vuelta y se fue.

 **Mientras**

 **Fairy Tail**

Romeo estaba sentado mientras Porlyusica le retiraba de forma definitiva los vendajes, no estaba nada contento, hoy era el día en que le tendían una trampa a Arima y le dijo a su padre que quería participar pero él negó la oferta usando dos buenos argumentos, esa trampa era cosa de Lamia Scale y él aún no se había recuperado de su herida, en realidad eran buenos para Macao pero para Romeo eran absurdos, primero Lamia Scale y Fairy Tail eran aliados por lo que no seria nada extraordinario colaborar en misiones y segundo, a Romeo le habían dado de alta y hoy le retiraban de una vez por todas las vendas por lo que ya estaba totalmente recuperado. Nada más terminar Porlyusica se fue a su casa en el bosque murmurando algo sobre como los humanos eran estúpidos e imprudentes, Romeo se miró en el espejo la cicatriz que adornaba su costado derecho, se puso su camiseta y volvió a la sala del gremio.

Una vez allí le pidió a Kinana un refresco y fue entonces cuando Max se le acercó.

``Oye, Romeo ¿puedo pedirte algo?´´

``Claro.´´

Desde que vio como de fuerte era Romeo quiso preguntarle esto y dudaba que hubiera mejor ocasión``¿Te apetecería luchar contra mi?´´

 **Y aquí acaba el capítulo, recordaz que las críticas son bien recibidas, sobretodo críticas constructivas. Y si tenéis alguna idea sobre un hechizo para Romeo no dudéis en compartirla ya sea a trabes de los comentarios o por privado.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ante todo pido perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, entiendo si alguien llegó a molestarse y lo siento mucho. Quiero agradecer a OJMG ANIME y Phoenix wolf 6446 por seguir la historia y por el fav.**

 **Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.**

Capítulo 11

''¿Te apetecería luchar contra mí?''

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Max todos desviaron su mirada hacia él, algunos sorprendidos y otros... algo enfadados.

''¡¿Estas loco?!'' Saltó Macao ''¡Romeo apenas se ha recuperado de sus heridas!''

''Estoy bien papa.'' En serio, esa actitud sobre protectora podía llegar a ser realmente molesta a veces.

''Vamos, solo sería una pelea amistosa y a parte ¿solo yo siento curiosidad por ver como de fuerte es?'' Prácticamente todos los presentes no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con él, si bien es cierto que Romeo solía enseñarles casi todo lo que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento en los cortos periodos de tiempo que se quedaba en Magnolia pero ninguno (aparte de Max y Alzack) había sido testigo de como funcionaban esas habilidades en combate.

''De acuerdo, pelearemos, pero ¿no deberíamos ir a un sitio más adecuado.'' Dijo Romeo con una sonrisa extraña.

Romeo pidió un minuto para ir a buscar algo importante a su casa, fue corriendo y volvió con el libro del limbo en sus manos y en ese momento todos lo comprendieron, Romeo quería luchar en ese extraño lugar.

Entraron en el limbo de uno en uno y algunos estuvieron a punto de salir rodando por las escaleras si no fuera por que Romeo estaba preparado para agarrar a cualquiera que cayera. Nada más llegar todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el limbo, recibieron una explicación de lo que era y como funcionaba pero ninguno de ellos estuvo alguna vez en el.

Ambos, Romeo y Max se pusieron a un distancia de unos seis metros el uno del otro, habían decidido que esa isla con forma de coliseo era un escenario perfecto, Macao miraba todo no muy contento con la idea de que su hijo luchara justo después de salir del hospital, entonces el combate comenzó.

Max inició el ataque reuniendo una gran cantidad de arena en su mano derecha y lanzándola contra Romeo quién la esquivó rápidamente y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia Max, al correr notó de inmediato una sensación de picor y tirantez en su cicatriz '' _Maldita sea, odio decir esto pero tal vez mi padre tuviera algo de razón._ '' Aunque Romeo siendo obstinado, como era normal en un adolescente, no dijo nada y siguió con su ataque. Se posicionó frente a Max y lanzó un puñetazo que fue bloqueado por el antebrazo de Max el cual intentó conectar un rodillazo en el mentón de Romeo pero este retrocedió esquivándolo, acto seguido sacó sus alas '' **Flechas del Ángel de Fuego** '' el torrente de plumas de fuego salió disparado directamente hacia Max pero este logró convertirse rápidamente en arena para evitarlo y reapareció detrás de Romeo, reunió una enrome cantidad de arena que se comprimió en su mano derecha y la lanzó contra Romeo '' **Sand Rebellion** '' de repente esa arena estalló envolviendo totalmente a Romeo.

Romeo usó sus alas para bolar hacia arriba y salir rápidamente del montón de arena y luego salió disparado hacia Max '' **Puño de Hierro del Ángel de Fuego** '' el ataque fue muy rápido y dio de lleno en vientre de Max mandándolo a volar unos pocos metros y escupiendo un poco de sangre.

'' **Corte de Arena** '' una cuchilla con forma de media luna y hecha de arena salió volando hacia Romeo, '' **Rezo del Ángel de Fuego** '' una corriente de fuego salió de la boca de Romeo desintegrando el ataque de Max que pudo esquivarlo de milagro. Romeo viendo una oportunidad voló a toda velocidad a donde estaba Max '' **Patada del Ángel de Fuego** '' el golpe impactó en el lateral de la cabeza de Max y lo lanzó varios metros.

Romeo ya decidido a acabar el combate (más por la molestia que le causaba su cicatriz que por otra cosa) invocó una enorme circulo mágico naranja en el cielo empezando a formarse una enorme bola de fuego para impresión de los presentes '' **Puesta de Sol d** -'' ''¡Me rindo!'' gritó Max, no sabía como de mal acabaría su cuerpo tras recibir un golpe así pero desde luego no quería averiguarlo.

Romeo anuló el hechizo y se acercó a Max, ''¿Estas bien?''

''Si, solo un poco aturdido por ese golpe en la cabeza pero no es nada grave.''

Tras la pelea todos volvieron a la sala del gremio donde Kinana trato las heridas de Max, ella tenía conocimientos básicos de medicina, no era una médico profesional pero era perfectamente capaz de curar golpes y cortes mientras no estuvieran en zonas vitales (además de que nadie quería ver la reacción de Porlyusica si la llamaban para atender unas heridas causadas por una pelea entre dos miembros del gremio).

 **Lamia Scale**

Ooba estaba en su despacho esperando ansiosamente los resultados de la emboscada hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró Lyon.

''¿Como ha ido la emboscada?''

''Lo siento maestra pero el cazarrecompensas no apareció.'' Contestó Lyon ''Pero el ataque a los magos oscuros fue todo un éxito y obtuvimos información muy valiosa.''

''¿Que información?''

''El cuartel general de la alianza de gremios oscuros.''

Ooba se sorprendió por esta noticia ''Informa inmediatamente a los otros gremios, debemos atacar cuanto antes.''

''Si, maestra.''

 **Mientras**

En un bosque en el suroeste de Magnolia a aproximadamente una hora y media de camino se encontraba un gran carruaje que llevaba objetos robados, los que iban en el pensaron que con la fortuna que esto traería a la alianza podrían subir de rango, pero no contaron con que Arima interceptaría el carruaje y destrozaría a quienes lo llevaban, dedujo que probablemente esos tipos llevaban la mercancía directamente al cuartel general de la alianza ya que es el lugar donde estaría más segura.

En este momento Arima estaba parado sobre el único mago oscuro consciente que estaba tendido en el suelo, Arima no se preocupaba mucho por el ya que las heridas que tenía en brazos y piernas hacían que defenderse o huir fuera poco menos que un sueño, saco una de sus espada y la puso contra el cuello del aterrado mago oscuro haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre fluyera ''Se que tú sabes algo que a mi me interesa, así que por tu bien te recomiendo responder todas mis preguntas con sinceridad.'' Habló con un tono sombrío que aterrorizó al mago oscuro.

 **De noche**

En una zona a tres horas de camino en el noreste de Magnolia se encontraba la sede de la Alianza de gremios oscuros, una enorme montaña con una gran cantidad de túneles y galerías excavados en su interior donde se refugiaban los magos. Los magos de la alianza de gremios se estaban poniendo en sus posiciones, Hibiki preparó una estrategia con su Magia de Archivo y junto a Warren ambos coordinaban la operación usando su Telepatía. Al margen de todo esto cierto adolescente peliazul avanzaba a toda velocidad saltando de árbol en árbol directamente hacia la guarida.

Romeo se encontraba al sureste de la base esperando la señal para atacar, el plan era que un equipo de distracción situado en el oeste debía hacer mucho ruido para que buena parte de los magos oscuros salieran a combatirlos y los demás equipos debían entrar desde diferentes puntos para peinar la base con el objetivo de encontrar y capturar a los miembros de más alto rango.

'' _¿Todos los equipos están en su posición?_ '' Preguntó Hibiki mediante Telepatía.

'' _Afirmativo._ '' Respondieron todos los equipos.

'' _Perfecto, equipo de distracción inicia el ataque._ ''

'' _Recibido._ '' Contestó Lyon quien estaba con varios miembros de Lamia Scale entre los que destacaban Sherry, Yuka y Toby.

 **Donde estaba Romeo**

Romeo estaba allí sentado apartado de los demás del equipo, era el único miembro de Fairy Tail de ese equipo y estaba conformado por el y magos tanto de Lamia Scale como de Blue Pegasus, los otros no se lo imaginaban pero sabía perfectamente que entre todos hicieron una apuesta sobre si moriría o saldría a correr a la mínima señal de peligro, el enfado que tenía en este momento era tan grande que una palpitante vena se marcaba en su frente pero se controló, fue uno de los muchos consejos de Azazel, no derrochar tiempo ni energía con idiotas que no merecen la pena.

Enseguida se oyeron los ruidos de explosiones muy lejanas y una gran humareda se levanto en el cielo, Romeo se preparó, eso debía ser el equipo de distracción por lo que pronto darían la orden a los demás equipos para entrar.

A los cinco minutos de oírse la primera explosión una voz sonó en la cabeza de todos '' _¡Que todos los equipos inicien el ataque!_ '' Romeo empezó a correr a gran velocidad dejando atrás a los de su equipo y cuando llego a un muro de roca '' **Patada del Ángel de Fuego** '' el golpe hizo estallar la pared y permitió a Romeo entrar en la base.

Nada más entrar comenzó a luchar contra los magos oscuros que fueron hacia allí atraídos por el estruendo.

 **Con Arima**

Para Arima infiltrarse fue pan comido gracias a la alianza de gremios, los miembros de bajo rango no le interesaban en los más mínimo así que se deshacía de ellos con gran velocidad, su objetivo eran los miembro de alto rango que probablemente tienen una recompensa, esta vez no tenía que preocuparse tanto de los gremios legítimos ya que resultaba mucho más fácil esconderse y en caso de luchar contra algún mago los gremios pensarían que los causantes eran los magos oscuros.

Tras varios minutos en los que derrotó a decenas de magos oscuros comenzó a oír unas explosiones cercanas y una pared situada a unos metros de él explotó rebelando a un familiar chico de cabello oscuro, él miró a su izquierda viendo a Arima el cual tenía una espada en cada mano.

Nada más verle sonrió de forma emocionada _''¡Warren, él está aquí!_ '' dijo muy entusiasmado mediante Telepatía.

'' _¿Quien está aquí?_ '' Dijo confuso.

 _''¡Arima! ¡Él ha venido!_ ''

'' _¡¿Como?! ¡Espera ahí! ¡Mandare refuerzos!_ '' Dijo Warren muy alarmado.

'' _¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo! ¡Él es mio!_ '' Protestó Romeo para luego dirigirse a Arima ''¿Sabes una cosa?'' Le preguntó ignorando por completo las protestas de Warren y desplegando sus alas ''¡Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto!'' Dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre Arima.

Arima viendo como Romeo no pensaba retroceder se lanzó también contra Romeo preparado para combatir contra él.

 **En la posición de Warren**

'' _¡Romeo, contesta Romeo!_ '' Warren seguía intentando comunicarse con él sin éxito ''¡Maldición!''

''¿Sucede algo Warren?'' Preguntó Hibiki quien estaba junto a él con su Magia de Archivo activada.

''Arima ha aparecido y Romeo se empeña en enfrentarlo solo.'' Contestó en un tono preocupado.

''¡¿Que?! ¡Ese niño está loco, debemos enviar refuerzos!''

''¡Ya lo sé, pero no contesta a mis llamadas!''

 **Con Jura**

Jura no tuvo problema alguno hasta ahora con los magos que enfrentaba ya que apenas superaban el nivel promedio, su objetivo era usar su aguda capacidad de detección de poder mágico para localizar a los magos más poderosos asumiendo que esos debían ser los de mayor rango, pero sintió una notable fuente de poder mágico en una zona muy alejada de la base, pero no era una sola fuente sino dos que parecían chocar para ver cual era superior, lo más extraño es que una de las dos fuentes le resultaba ligeramente familiar aunque no sabría decir donde la sintió.

 **Con Romeo y Arima**

Decir que la pelea era intensa sería quedarse más que corto, las espadas de Arima y las alas de Romeo chocaban a un velocidad enorme, de hecho parece que ambos en lugar de bajar el ritmo no hacían más que subirlo cada vez más, Romeo dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzó varias plumas que fueron bloqueadas por Arima que avanzó rápidamente hacia Romeo con la intención de apuñalarlo aunque este logró esquivar el ataque echándose a su izquierda para después apoyar sus manos en el suelo para girar y propinar una poderosa patada que fue bloqueada por la espada de Arima enviando una onda de choque por la fuerza del golpe.

Para Arima esto era confuso, entendía que Romeo quisiera venganza por herirle durante su anterior lucha pero en su expresión no vio ni rastro de rabia, solo emoción, esto le resultaba muy extraño ¿quién querría volver a ver a alguien que por poco le mata? Dedujo que Romeo debía de ser un temerario o un loco.

Observando la pelea estaba un mago oscuro armado con un hacha y algo intimidado por el poder que los dos adolescentes ¿como podían dos críos ser así de poderosos? A lo lejos divisó a otro mago armado con una espada larga que también observaba la pelea y se percató de su presencia, ambos hicieron un pacto silencioso para atacar, esos dos debían estar tan centrados en su pelea que no se darán cuenta si alguien se les acerca por detrás.

El hombre con el hacha se acercó a Arima y cuando estuvo a unos tres metros de distancia saltó hacia arriba con la clara intención de partirle en dos, Romeo vio esto y le lanzó varias plumas de fuego justo antes de que Arima lanzara una de sus espadas hacia su cabeza, Romeo se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando su claro final ya que al atacar al mago oscuro se había quedado totalmente abierto a ataques y la cercanía hacía imposible esquivar la espada, pero no pasó nada, abrió los ojos y miro detrás suya viendo a un mago oscuro que estaba clavado en la pared con la espada de Arima incrustada en su pecho.

''¿Por que has-'' Romeo no pudo terminar su frase ya que de golpe el techo situado sobre ellos estalló obligándoles a dar un gran salto para no ser aplastados por los escombros.

Los escombros al caer causaron una gran nube de humo, dicha nube se fue disipando para revelar a un hombre alto y corpulento, de pelo rubio alborotado y ojos negros, llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero negro rasgado y una camiseta de tirantes azul oscuro.

Dicho hombre miró a los adolescentes y luego comenzó a mirar a todas direcciones para volver la vista a ellos y sonreír con diversión ''¿Esto es todo lo que envía la alianza de gremios? ¿Solo un par de críos? Vine aquí porque oí un gran alboroto y pensaba que habría algún mago fuerte capaz de divertirme pero esto es decepcionante.'' Sus palabras no sentaron nada bien a Romeo que se abalanzó contra el hombre e intentó darle un puñetazo que fue bloqueado por el antebrazo del hombre quién asestó una fuerte patada en el estómago de Romeo lanzándole algunos metros hacia atrás.

Romeo se reincorporó sorprendido, este tipo sin duda era fuerte ''Ten cuidado.'' Giró para ver a Arima que acababa de recuperar su espada ''Este tipo es Tadao Koshi, maestro del gremio oscuro Tyrant Viper, según he oído es un mago muy poderoso y bastante sádico así que no es buena idea precipitarse.''

 **Posición de Warren**

A Warren no le hacía ninguna gracia que Romeo se enfrentara solo a Arima '' _Malditas hormonas_ '' se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez maldiciendo su terquedad, por suerte el ataque iba en buen camino, el equipo de distracción informó que muchos magos fueron derrotados y los demás se retiraron de vuelta a la base pensando que estarían seguros, dentro de la base una enrome cantidad de enemigos fueron derrotados y muchos se rindieron al no ver escapatoria posible, esto significa que con suerte alguien encontraría a Romeo y le ayudaría a derrotar a Arima.

 **Con Romeo y Arima**

Tadao agarró la cabeza de Romeo lo alzó y de propino tres patadas envueltas en electricidad en el estómago para luego tirarlo contra una pared como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase haciendo un cráter en la pared además de que Romeo escupiera algo de sangre por la fuerza del impacto, Arima se acercó con gran velocidad por su espalda y se preparó para decapitarlo pero su espada su espada fue agarrada de repente, Tadao le dio un poderoso codazo eléctrico en la espalda estrellando a Arima contra el suelo haciendo un agujero para luego patearle el vientre y enviarle prácticamente al mismo lugar que Romeo, apenas dos metros de distancia, y en las mismas condiciones.

Tadao comenzó a acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro ''Oye'' llamó Arima a Romeo ''¿Que te parece una tregua?''

''¿Como que una tregua?''

''Solo mira, estamos en clara desventaja, apenas hemos logrado hacerle un rasguño mientras que el nos está dando una paliza.'' Luego se giró para ver a Tadao ''Y basta con mirarle para saber que sea lo que sea lo que pretende hacernos no es nada bueno, si no cooperamos nos matará.''

Romeo le miró para después sonreír ''¿Sabes?'' Dijo mientras ambos se levantaban ''Creo que nunca antes te había visto hablar tanto, ¿entonces tienes un plan?''

Romeo tomo una bocanada de aire '' **Rezo del Ángel de Fuego** '' el torrente de llamas salió directo a Tadao que lanzó un rayo para bloquearlo solo para que Arima se aproximara a toda velocidad bajo el torrente de fuego y lanzara un ataque directo a sus piernas que consiguió esquivar saltando hacia atrás, Romeo aprovechó para ascender '' **Flechas el Ángel de Fuego** '' las plumas impactaron de lleno en su objetivo y provocaron una poderosa explosión.

Tadao se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a ellos con todo su cuerpo cubierto en rayos, Arima preparó sus espadas y corrió directamente hacia él para intentar cortarle el cuello, en respuesta Tadao lanza un puñetazo que es esquivado por Arima quién se echa al suelo con Romeo apareciendo justo detrás de él '' **Puño de Hierro del Ángel de Fuego** '' el golpe acertó de lleno en su estómago sin hacer ningún daño considerable, pero eso no fue para herirlo sino para mantenerlo quieto, Arima asestó profundos y certeros cortes en zonas importantes, los tendones de Aquiles y la parte trasera de las rodillas haciéndole imposible mantenerse en pie.

Tadao cayó de rodillas solo para que Arima le apuñalara con ambas espadas en la espalda haciéndole escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, tras eso Romeo saltó '' **Patada del Ángel de Fuego** '' el golpe le dio de lleno en la cabeza agrietando el suelo, Tadao lanzó una gran cantidad de rayos obligando a ambos a retroceder varios metros aunque sabían que Tadao estaba a poco de caer. Los dos se lanzaron e dirección a él que respondió lanzando varios rayos en su dirección que fueron esquivados por ambos jóvenes que siguieron acercándose, Romeo con sus alas y Arima con sus espadas, los golpes fueron certeros y profundos.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron el cadáver de Tadao solo para dejarse caer en el suelo más que agotados. Tras unos minutos en los pudieron recuperar el aliento una voz resonó en la cabeza de Romeo '' _Romeo todos los magos oscuros están ya controlados, dime donde estás y enviaré refuerzos._ '' dijo Warren.

Romeo miró a Arima y contestó '' _No hace falta, lo tengo controlado._ ''

Arima se levantó y dijo ''Creo que debería irme ya, los más probable es que me estén buscando.''

''¿Que harás ahora?''

''Supongo que me iré a alguna zona alejada del país viendo como la alianza de gremios ha destruido la mayor parte de mi negocio.''

Entonces una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Romeo ''¿Nunca has pensado en unirte a un gremio?''

''Se a donde va esto y te diré que no, ningún gremio despierta mi atención y la mayoría son tan fríos como el negocio de los cazarrecompensas.''

''¡Fairy Tail es distinto! Estoy seguro de que estarás muy bien si te unes.''

''¿A que viene ese empeño en que me una? Dudo que sea solo porque quieres volver a pelear conmigo.''

''¡Quiero hacer que Fairy Tail vuelva a estar en la cima! ¡Tú eres muy fuerte por eso creo que si te unes habrá más posibilidades!''

''Quiero que seas sincero conmigo ¿de verdad piensas que ese gremio tiene potencial para estar de nuevo en la cumbre? y en caso de unirme ¿en serio piensas que me aceptarían?'' Preguntó con una expresión muy seria.

''Estoy totalmente seguro.'' Contestó Romeo de forma decidida.

 **Fairy Tail una hora después**

Tras la lucha contra los gremios oscuros los Caballeros de la Runa recogieron a todos los prisioneros permitiendo que los gremios legítimos se retiraran para un merecido descanso y haciendo así que la ciudad de Magnolia volviera a estar en calma... o no.

''¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!'' En toda la ciudad se pudo oír un grito de completa sorpresa proveniente de cierto gremio olvidado.

''¡¿E-Estas seguro de esto Romeo?!'' Preguntó Macao consternado, cuando los miembros de Fairy Tail se retiraron a su gremio Romeo entró junto a Arima diciendo que él se uniría a Fairy Tail sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que soltaran ese gran grito (¿quien podría culparlos?).

''Desde luego que lo estoy.''

''¿P-Pero no recuerdas que te mandó al hospital en vuestra pelea?'' Habló Droy.

''Pero eso ya lo hemos arreglado y estamos en paz.'' Dijo Romeo agitando una mano como si fuera un asunto sin importancia.

''¿Y confías en él Romeo? Preguntó Wakaba.

''Por supuesto.''

Todos se miraron unos a otros antes de que Macao diera un paso al frente y dijera ''Dejad que lo discutamos.'' Luego de eso todos se reunieron en una esquina del gremio a excepción de Romeo y Arima que empezaron a hablar (en verdad Romeo era prácticamente el único que hablaba Arma simplemente se limitaba a escuchar y decir alguna que otra palabra).

''¿Que pensáis vosotros?'' Preguntó Jet.

''¿Será buena idea admitirlo?'' Dijo Wakaba preocupado.

''Por alguna razón Romeo parece confiar en él.'' Agregó Macao.

''¿Pero en serio crees que es de fiar?'' preguntó Reedus.

Macao volteó la vista hacia ambos y dijo ''Hagamos esto, lo admitimos pero estamos atentos para ver que hace y si hace algo sospechoso lo echamos.''

Tras eso el grupo se disolvió y todos se acercaron a los adolescentes donde Macao dio un paso al frente para preguntar ''¿Donde y de que color quieres tu marca?''

 **Y aquí acaba el capítulo, recordaz que las críticas son bien recibidas, sobretodo críticas constructivas. Y si tenéis alguna idea sobre un hechizo para Romeo no dudéis en compartirla ya sea a trabes de los comentarios o por privado.**

 **Pd: he pensado en la idea de hacer algo parecido a OVAs contadme que tal os parece y si alguien tiene una idea que no dude en compartirla.**


End file.
